


Keeping together through everything

by Skeleton_Sisterhood



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Brotherly Love, Dimension Travel, Don't worry, Family Issues, Multiple Crossovers, Spoilers, any and all pasta were not harmed in the making of this fic, undertale is the main theme here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Sisterhood/pseuds/Skeleton_Sisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps leaving the machine up and running was a bad idea, maybe it was forgetting to lock the door, or maybe Sans was just a bonehead who shouldn't have tried making a difference in the first place. But that barely mattered anymore, what mattered is if Sans and Papyrus can make it out of this alive, and together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[This was also posted on Fanfiction.net, since we did not have an archive account yet. You can expect weekly updates! Hopefully I can squeeze in more than one chapter a week, but we will see!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He refused to be alone

Mechanical whirring filled the underground, the sound barely drowning the moving pencil across various papers. The the small light on the ceiling seemed to be growing dim after the past hour, no doubt will it go out soon. Though Sans, the short skeleton in a blue jacket, was sure he had replaced it not only a few hours ago?

It was frustrating that he had to strain to see his own chicken scratch, but he couldn’t stop with it unfinished. He wiped the beads of sweat of his forehead. Maybe it was about time he took a break. The thought caused a nauseating churning within his bones. He was so close, he was sure it was literally a few calculations away for this project to actually be finished.

Though he couldn’t think with knots entangling his metaphorical stomach. 

Which actually gave him an idea for a good string of puns he could use. His grin stretched a tiny bit wider. Sans turned his body in the rolly chair up and away from his work. He took one last glance at the now fully operating machine, the tiny pricks of light lingered for any possible faults before he finally left in search for rope.

-

It’s been a year since all the monsters stepped foot onto the surface, it took awhile of adjustment and even longer to be accepted by the rest of the humans. But Papyrus was not concerned! Nope, so far, most of the humans if not ALL the humans were very nice to a certain degree. Even the humans who seem to be having trouble accepting the change, Papyrus knows deep within the marrow of his bones that these people can change for the better!

He remembered fondly of the memory of last Christmas when he decided to take it upon himself to knit all of his human and monster friends he has made since coming to surface some scarves. Though it was quite a challenge to knit all two hundred and fifty six scarves in one week.

He was so lucky Sans decided to help him! It was a surprise in itself that Sans would spend his time from being lazy to do some work! Frisk helped some, which he was very grateful for, but they were mostly busy doing whatever little eleven year olds do when they speak for behalf of all monsters. That’s why they received their Christmas scarf early to keep them warm during all those speeches.

Speaking of which, he turned his skull over to his new living room where a very nice T.V was placed. He could hear Frisk patiently answering and listening to each question thrown at them. It was dark out but the bright lights the illuminated their iced breath and cherry cheeks, they seemed very tired, luckily the interview was over in the next five minutes. Then the overwhelmed child was embraced by Toriel who was possibly mummering how proud she was of Frisk.

The sight from the screen made Papyrus grin. Everything seemed to be going so great! The humans acceptance of the new monsters has been progressing, and so has his cooking skills. And… and? Well, not all was at its highest peak really. There was something that has been worrying Papyrus. 

Today would be the third day that his brother, Sans, had been missing. At first, he had assumed that his lazy bones sibling was lying around on some bench. But now, it has gone to the point to where no one, not even Sans, could sit around and do nothing for that long. Something was definitely out of the ordinary.

Papyrus would’ve gone searching for the shorter skeleton if he didn’t get the occasional text of reassurance from his brother. Sans was insistent that he was just living up to his vacation days. He never specified for how long this vacation was supposed to be though. 

He missed seeing his brother, the house has been too empty. And even though he slept over at Undyne’s, he couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness. Papyrus never felt this much anxiety before. He kept telling himself that his brother wasn’t gone, he just got off the phone with him yesterday;When he tried to convince Sans to come back.

Papyrus could not stand for his brother’s foolishness anymore. He stood up, turned off the T.v, ( He’ll have plenty of time to catch up with the actual Frisk later) and walked out the door with a container of pasta in hand just in case. He was going to find Sans; a task the great papyrus could achieve easily. Also, he had made too much pasta, he couldn't just eat it by himself. 

-  
Sans knew his brother was worrying, and perhaps it was a little cruel to hole himself up in his basement for so long without even popping in to say ‘hi’. It was only a walk away. He needed to focus though. It took a lot longer to get the materials he needed, and now everything was all set, it was finally time to see his brother again. He missed Papyrus too.

Walking up the steps, with his hand chillin in his pockets, he made sure everything was set.   
Something fell past his hand and he heard something drop to the ground. Oh, it was just his bouncy ball, he watched it silently until it stopped moving and came to a rest in the middle of the ground.

Sans gave it a thoughtful look. Should he pick it up? Or…? Nah, he decided he’ll pick it up later, he was too wiped-out to back track.

When he went outside he was greeted with the vivid hues of morning as the sun was just starting to make it’s daily climb up the sky. There were a few star specks lingering. The sky was a sight he’d never get tired of. He really hoped he won’t wake up one day in his old bed again, holed up, and under a thick layer of ground.

Hope was dangerous, and he came to accept that day may come. Sooner or later. Frisk always managed to tear everything he has worked for at the last moment, right when he’d think ‘this is it, we can finally move forward.’. He was bitter, angry, and at a loss with the kid. He never could catch up with them, he never understood the game they played, whether they meant to hurt him or not, or if this pacifist act was fake or true. He remembered when he actually cared for the little bugger. But seeing your brother die by their hands so many times...

He rolled his shoulders forward and back, clearing his mind from those thoughts. That was for another time. 

He made contact with the pavement of his front porch which was brightly lit by the light next to the door. He hurried in trying not to get morning dew in his bones. It was just the beginning of spring, yet the cold still lingered.

Inside it was warmer, not that the skeletons really needed it to be warm, it was for any friends that might happen to stop by.

The house was lit, Sans spotted the annoying dog hanging near the T.V. set laying on his sock and happily slobbering on one of Papyrus’ special attack bones. But there was no sight of the spritely skeleton. In fact it was disturbingly quiet.

Sans checked all the rooms and still found nothing, even going as so low as asking the dog, whom only yipped happily and uncomprehendingly.  
“Yeah, I thought so…” Sans mummered to the dog. He’ll just call his brother.

Snapping his phone out, he quickly speed dialled his brothers number. 

.  
..  
…

“SANS!” Came the excited crackling voice. 

“heh heh, hey bro,” Sans replied giving the dog a passive side long glance, the thing was still going to town on the femur.

“I’VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!” The sound of something whirring in the background was now more noticeable. Where could his brother be. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST LEFT OUT OF THE BLUE LIKE THAT SANS, I’M WORRIED SICK! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU NEED TO COME HOME NOW PLEASE!”

“oh, sorry Paps,” Sans scratched the back of his skull “I’m actually home now though, so you don’t have to worry anymore, maybe you should come home too? Where did you say you were?”

“I DIDN’T! I’M AT THE LAST PLACE WHERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE!” He was silent, probably for dramatic effect. It made Sans grin melt into place in a more natural aura.  
“THAT… I WILL NOT SAY BECAUSE I’M VERY SURE YOU WOULD NOT BE VERY HAPPY WITH ME!”

Sans knew where he was, he wasn’t an idiot. Well, yes he was. He didn’t lock the door, and the machine was still on… “Paps, you’re in the basement.” There was an audible gasp. “How about you get outta there, it’s not safe.”

Papyrus was hesitant to respond sensing the tense tone. “SANS?” Papyrus seemed very confused and worried “IS THIS WHY YOU WERE GONE, SANS? WHY ARE YOU HIDING THI-”

“Papyrus!” Sans snapped “Get out of there right now, I already told you not to go in there.” Sans could almost feel his brother deflate from his confidence. It wasn’t often Sans became angry at his brother.

“FINE, SANS! BUT BROTHER YOU MUST EXPLAIN THIS TO ME! I DO NOT LIKE THAT YOU HAVE SECRETS FROM ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS!?” Papyrus really did sound hurt. “AND THIS LOOKS LIKE A REALLY BIG SECRET SANS, WHATEVER IT IS…”

Sans sighed, he couldn’t be mad at his bro. “Okay, okay, Paps, but please get outta there? I don’t mean to be so sternum, but don’t make me come get you buddy…” Sans was mulling over what to tell his brother. Should he lie again? Or was it time for the truth? In a few timelines the truth got out, about the ‘SAVES’, ‘RESETS’, and even the backstory of the core and where it came from. Where Sans and Papyrus came from. 

In short Papyrus was very accepting, and supportive if not a little upset about having his brother keeping such a big secret from him. Just like now. Sans knew how this was going to go down. And if he finished his project, he knew things will be more than okay for the future of the brothers.

“AUGH SANS, I’M COMING BACK. AND DO- AWAGH!” Sans eyes widened and decided it was high time he actually went to go retrieve his brother. He heard a bunch of crashes and a thud. Everything was silent but a small groan. It sounded distant, as if he dropped his phone.

“Papyrus?” Sans walked out the front door.

“OH NO! SANS!! I BELIEVE I AM TRAPPED!” Sans heard a thoughtful hum a moment later when he was about to open the door to the basement.

“Don’t touch any of the buttons Paps!” Sans shouted. He guessed his brother trapped himself inside the machine. The door naturally locked from the inside and there was buttons in there activate or deactivate the contraption . Papyrus is really digging himself a rather large hole, but it’s okay! Sans can still fix this!

“BUTTONS? WELL OKAY IF YOU SAY SO-” *Click*

“No Papyrus!” Sans took the last step down the stairs into the basement.He saw a glimpse of his brother inside the machines door pressing a random button right before there was a rather blinding flash and and ear splitting wail accrued. 

The energy it produced knocked Sans back forcefully across the cold floor of the makeshift lab. When the light died everything went back to normal, the machine whirring quietly and innocently.

Sans didn’t get up at first. He was afraid and he didn’t think he could with the pain jolting through his bones…

Did he? Did he just lose his brother? Finally after a minute he lifted his head to see the compartment in the machine empty. A distant thought whispered the fact that the memories of his brother was still there. Was that a good thing?

Scrambling up he went through his notes and grabbed a bag full of the items he had gathered all he could into a bag in a corner. This was his fault, he had to get him back. 

Sans had no idea where his brother was. But this machine was a teleporter of sorts that is supposed reach in between timelines or actually in them.

This machine was supposed to get their father back. 

Loathsome tears threatened to drip from his sockets. And now all Sans managed to do was tear what family he had left.

He knew if Papyrus ended up in between timelines he’d only end up like their father and it might be nearly impossible to get both of them back… “whatever…” Sans muttered and pulled the now decently full bag over his shoulder. 

“I’m not going to let my brother disappear alone. I’d be a bonehead if I let this happen again...” He stepped into the machine, keeping the coordinates from before up. Four bright sets of numbers shown on the screen in front of him. That’s where his brother is. He hovered his thumb over the activate button.

There was no going back.

*Click*


	2. Where Am I, Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is having trouble understanding what exactly just happened. As he tries to navigate his way through this new strange world full of unfriendly creatures his brother Sans is a few steps behind desperately trying to find him. Can Sans catch up before Papyrus is seriously hurt? Or worse?

Papyrus found himself falling. He felt like, every part of him was being pulled apart piece by piece and it was being blown away as if he were dust. He looked down at his body saw this miscolored bone being disintegrated.

Was he dust? Had he died? Is this it? He wasn't in pain. But this was certainly disorientating. He was feeling panic before, but why? He can't remember, what was he just thinking? Oh well. He let whatever was pulling him do its thing. He was just... going... to shut his eyes.

\---

Soft rain pittered over his form, he felt the grass brush against his bones tickling him. The soft sounds of the wind and clear fresh air sang to him, ebbing him on to continue sleeping.

However. He could not. With a groan he managed to open his eyes. Greens and greys all around, he couldn't see past the wall of grass from his viewpoint on the ground.

Shaking, weak, and exhausted Papyrus pushed himself up, his scarf sopping wet and weighing his neck down. He grunted and said the first thing that came to mind. "S-sans?" He croaked.

looking around bleary-eyed, he realized he was utterly lost. Though beautiful and vast, the plains of grass, mountains and trees were all so unfamiliar.

He was in field of grass, he saw a line of trees over in the distance to his right. And to his left. More grass, some mountains.... and some strange beasts he has never seen before?

There were at least three of them, strangely colored. But so very cool looking! With renewed energy, Papyrus staggered upright.

Maybe he could ask them where he was, and how to get home.

He stumbled a bit, but he managed a good pace despite his aching bones. He had no idea why he felt so tired, he couldnt recall what exactly just happened, his memories a bit fuzzy.

When he came to be a few yards away, the creatures snapped there heads towards him, ears twitching. Their sudden movements startling Papyrus, if only for a few seconds.

He smiled warmly at them, hoping to come off friendly, he waved a gloved hand at them, he must look a mess with the mud and grass sticking to his armor. But none the less he must be friendly! "HELLO THERE! I W-" the creatures let out a panicked whiney, their hooves reaching for the sky and turning. Next thing he knew they were running away!

Papyrus couldn't help the little pang of hurt in his chest. The same happened with the humans when he first greeted them. But these creatures, (oddly familiar somehow) they must not be neither monster or human. They must be animals.

He put his hand down, a flash a disappointment on his face before he got to thinking on how he was going to befriend these mighty creatures.

He looked around. There must be a solution somewhere. He hummed thoughtfully, glancing over the dreary greenery. Green, green, more green. Oh! Shiny red! Apples! Animals love food!

The only problem was, this was the only tree in sight that had any apple at all. And it seemed to be a little ways up the mountain not too far, it's reachable.

Papyrus dashed over to the base of the mountain. he noticed the several mushrooms and plants that adorned the ground. Every plant a new and unique color and shape. Even blue glowing mushrooms that reminded him of Waterfall.

Looking up he noticed the rain might make his trip up a little difficult, however lucky for him, there was a semi decent path helping him.

One hand after another, he crawled up the steep slope. The grass squeaking and slipping under his boots. Papyrus muttered something about grass stains and dry cleaning.

Finally he managed to reach to his destination. Looking up he could see he was around half way up the mountain. And the lone tree that he sat by. The apples were unreachable, sparkling and taunting. He gave a frustrated huff

After some thought, he brightened and used his bone attack to knock them right off. Careful not to knock em straight off the cliff like the first one…

Satisfied, he carried the apples in his scarf back to the beasts, who seemed to return to their previous places.

Again, they all looked up at him, not as wary as before. But cautious. This time papyrus was quiet and held out the apples far from himself putting them in full view for them to see.

At first they immediately took a good few steps forward at the sight of the tasty treat. But then hesitated realizing themselves.

Papyrus was patient however, and he set down a few apples enough for all of them to have their equal share. He left his scarf too, having it neatly wrapped around the fruit.

Backing away slowly and he waited. They approached almost immediately digging in.

Papyrus watched with such joy, he was making friends already he was sure of it! He almost squealed. He decided he would approach them slowly and in the open so they could see him approach.

They did not mind him at all. In fact they let Papyrus just sit and watch them enjoy the apples.

When the horses were finished however, they surrounded him bumping there noses over him hoping to find another treat.

"NYEH HEH! STOP! THAT TICKLES!" He pushed them away gently, and they backed off realizing he had nothing left.

He watched them go back to grazing, sighing he picked his drenched scarf and wrung it until it was as dry as it could be.

He glided his hand over the red fabric and sighed sadly. He missed home. And although it had been fun making friends with the beasts he must find preferably someone who can speak and give him directions.

He patted the grey and white beast that decided to linger behind to stay with him. And in return it let out a happy huff and nodded it's head up and down. There was gleam of adoration in its eye, and Papyrus was not afraid to return in kind.

Finally wrapping the scarf around his neck he stood resolved, it was time to continue forward, he had a goal. He didn't know how he got here, or where he was for that matter, it was a little scary, but now was a time to be brave and to be focused. He was going to go home.  
He looked around, not able to see that far beyond the curtain of rain.  
Somehow he was going to go home. Somehow.

\----

Gasping Sans bolted up from the rough brown ground.

HOT  
_HOT_  
**_HOT_**

It was almost unbearable. And he was a skeleton for crying out loud. All around were bits of ember floating calmly almost like snow. Droplets of nervous sweat and terror pooled at his forhead.

Within his sockets, little glowing pin pricks darted across his surroundings. His mind was sharp, despite being torn apart and reassembled again.  
He was panicking. He was afraid. Where was Papyrus? He would be around here wouldn't he?

"Papyrus? Pap?" He squeaked out, he couldn't find his voice. Looking down he suddenly screamed and scrambled back when he noticed the small pool of lava a foot away from his slippers.

"Lava? Lava!" He clutched his skull and curled himself into a ball.

Lava? Was he underground again? No no. He took a few shaky breaths. Again he looked around, he saw the bright blue sky and…. A lava water fall? Lava fall?to his right. It was all coming from the top of that mountain in front of him.

And what was that on top of it? Either that's an abnormally shaped rock or a very large creature. Who knew what lurked in this universe.

Speaking of which, his attention darted from the mountain monster to the glowing blobs lurking slowly towards him and over the rocks.

He laughed nervously. Monsters? Like him? Or… "Oh hey guys! Heh heh, sorry about that, I guess the heat of the situation really got to me." He scratched his skull putting on an apologetic grin.

But the blobs did not react, they continued to crawl towards him. This made sans jump up to his feet, thinking to himself 'can these guys get any creepier?'

He did the next best thing, checking their souls. Or attempting to. "What the hell? He continued to step back as they drew near. "Comon fellas, lighten up a bit? I didn't mean to spark any trouble. Besides, I'm no match against… four… flaming blobs... heh heh" Again, no reaction.  
What's the use, they didn't understand. They didn't even have any souls!  
He wasn't sure how to get out of this situation other than to continue to back up, up the slope behind him.  
"Back off fellas… don't make me ask again" maybe threatening will work. He didn't want to hurt or kill anything if he could help it. But, when it came to his own life, he couldn't take too many risks.  
They didn't let up, which made Sans panic more, he was so focused on what was in front of him, he wasn't able to avoid his ankle getting caught in a rock thus making him trip backwards.

"Oomf!" He let out a little wail when his ankle twisted painfully. His HP was fine, but god did that hurt.

Biting through the pain he looked up through tearing eyes. The blobs were two feet away now, he knew their intentions.

Right before the first blob prepared to leap, they were all impaled by bones suddenly jutting from the ground.  
Sans covered himself from the explosions that came after.  
He was shaking. "Too close. Comon Sans get it together, remember what you're here for." Don't mess this up.  
He pushed himself upward again and dismissed his magic, the bones evaporating thin air. He was already so exhausted, using magic at this state was not good.  
"Papyrus must be around here somewhere…" he muttered looking around, noticing for the first time, that there was actually a path behind the pool of lava. If he was careful he could get past it and to the path. He knew his brother would try and get to some sort of civilization, and seeing this path means there must be somebody living near by.  
His brother could be oblivious, but he was a great problem solver.  
"Heh, my Bros so cool." Sans easily grinned at the memory of his brother always so kind and always so determined to fix everything and make things better. What a cool guy. He remembered the nights where he would play board games with the kid whenever there was and slumber party. If it was a board game they had already played, he'd make up new rules or… somehow turn it into a puzzle. Sans was always baffled at how his brother could turn anything into something so complicated and obscure, and call it a puzzle.  
When Sans managed over over the rocks to the path, he started down the road limping. It was a slow process, usually he'd use teleportation but he was no way familiar with this place. And seeing that he was surrounded by cliffs, rocks and lava…  
"Papyrus!" He called out, hoping maybe he could hear him.  
He kept calling until he reached a fork in the road. One path to his right lead upwards, under an arching rock. And the other stooped lower and curved to where he couldn't see. He noticed a sign that pointed towards the lower path. He was too far to make it out, but it said ----- cave.  
Yeah no caves for this guy. Sans opted to take the higher road. He giggled a bit at that.  
To his dread, he noticed steam. More lava? Ugh. If there was sign that meant people lived here somewhere. They must be accustom to the heat. And hopefully they won't kill him on sight…  
Sans sighed in relief as he reached the top of the path. It seemed the steam was just hot water. It looked like a spring. Sans was almost tempted to dip in but he would rather stay on track. No distractions.  
He continues avoiding any puddles, wet slippers were the worst, up until he was able to make out a figure amongst the mist. It seems this spring was rather large, and was natural. It wouldn't be a surprise someone else wanted to enjoy the warm waters.  
Sans cautiously approached the figure, anxiety building up trying to make out what this figure was. It was moving, as if breathing so it wasn't a rock but… this creature, it had rocks molded into its back. Sans made a thoughtful hum and checked for a soul. Yep there's a soul. But it wasn't like any soul he had ever seen. It was like an orb, and it had an orange tint. So it wasn't a monster, or what ever those soulless creatures were.  
He decided to approach the stranger open and friendly. When he was a couple feet away from the edge of the pool, the creature started to turn; that's when Sans decided to speak up. "Hey hey pal! Mind giving a friendly stranger directions? I'm looking for someone.  
It looked older, had a beard and hair, a large face. It stared at him bug eyed and silent for a few awkward moments.  
Sans looked around avoiding the stare from the other, yeesh this was awkward. Time to throw out some humor. He noticed the mining cart, this guy might be apart of a mining town or something similar. He gave friendliest grin "Im Sans the skeleton by the way, and It would be coal if you could help me! I've gotten myself in a rocky situation here…"  
He was careful not to stand to much on his ankle, it was currently throbbing with pain. Though he could handle.  
Luckily the creature relaxed, and gave a confused smile. Thank god it can speak his language. Hesitantly it spoke "A skeleton huh? That's what I thought. Never saw talkin one before though…" It scratched it's beard "Usually you fellas don't come around till night! BaH HAH HAH had this poor old soul surprised!" It wiped a tear from it eye. "Well, if you aren't here to hurt nobody, and yer true to yer word…." He regarded Sans thoughtfully, skeptically "What was it you needed help with? And make it snappy, 'm tryna enjoy the waters."

Sans relaxed a little more, truly. "Heh heh thanks buddy, I'm actually looking for my brother. He's a few heads taller than me, and he usually wears a red scarf?" He was glad to hear there might be other skeletons around, maybe he could get them to help?

"Nope havnt seen nobody over here in hours. 'specially no skeletons. I would check out the village just further down the road, maybe one a' my brothers can lend a hand." Sans nodded about to set off immediately. "Though I'd be careful skeleton. Make sure to make it clear you mean no trouble, we never seen a skeleton wi' out no ill intentions." Sans gulped and nodded and started limping away and he heard him yell out before he was too far. "TELL EM GRAPP SAID YOU WERE OKAY!"

Sans smiled. Grapp? What a weird name. Nice of him to help him out, things are turning out to be okay, his hopes were high when he approached the entrance to the the town.

He was approached by a similar creature to Gropp, only he looked younger, and had a weapon drawn. A large stone like sword.

Panicking Sans put his hands up, this immediately hesitated the guard. "H-hey! I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton! Gropp said you guys could help me find my brother?"

He seemed surprised for a moment, as if he'd never seen a talking clothed skeleton before. Which was probably the case sans assumed. But there are other skeletons. He wondered what exactly gave them a bad name.

The guard relaxed and put the weapon of his shoulder. "Grapp? Well if he says you're okay, I'm not gonna argue. But your brothers missing? Man, I know what that's like, losing a brother. How can I help?" The guy seemed sympathetic, quickly becoming warm. This was a surprise to sans at how all of these guys are willing to help.

Sans nodded and shrugged "Hey thanks pal, I need all the help I can get. I was jus' wonderin' if you guys saw any other skeletons around?" Sans gave a brief description of his brother.

"Hey, your brother seems like a pretty cool guy!" He smiled but then slumped. "But sorry brother, I haven't seen any skeletons like that, only the usual."

Sans clutched his shirt. A spike of worry dawning over him. "The usual? What do you mean?"

"Well you know, the normal skeletons! The ones that come out at night to attack you? Well… I don't know if they attack you, but they sure do like to cause trouble with everyone else." He noticed Sans worried expression "don't worry lil buddy! I think we gorons can make the difference between a good guy and a bad guy. I'll talk to my brothers about your problem, and we'll all keep a good eye out for him." He nodded at sans putting his hand on his shoulder "But meanwhile it looks like your injured, you'll need to rest up before you can continue on your journey."

Sans was about to protest before he was lifted off the ground and carried into the village. Lava flowed through like a river. Bridges were built over so no one would fall in, and huts were built everywhere, in circular fashion. He was taken to one of the bigger ones in the center, where they were questioned suspiciously then quickly welcomed.

It was an inn of some sort. Owned by two twin brothers, who equally decided Sans could stay for one night free of charge, sympathizing with his dire case. "We know what that's like, we hope you find him, so go ahead and rest up till tomorrow!"

So that's what sans did, when he was finally put down he thanked the owners profusely, and limped to the open beds in the lobby. He heard the soldier saying "I gotta go report this to the big guy" this made sans feel anxious, but the excitement in the young soldiers voice didn't seem to be intending any harm. "No one's gonna believe this story! " they all had a hearty laugh before they departed.  
Sans drifted to dream world, fully acknowledging that he couldn't find his brother in such an exhausted state. Tomorrow he promised himself, he was going to find his brother. He was somewhere in the dimension, he couldn't be too far. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you havnt guessed yet, it's the zelda breath of the wild universe. It's taking place after Ganon is defeated. So spoilers?
> 
> EDIT: Also, the horse that is fond of Papyrus is a Gypsy horse.  
> According to the laws of Zelda botw, the weaker and slower horses tend to have more patterns, like a painted horse will probably be the weakest one you'll ever get and the more solid colored they are, the higher levels they'd be. But the ones with patterns are so much more prettier, not only that, easier to befriend.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. let me know if you like this at all. :P and I'll continue posting. This is like... free form? I'm not too serious about it? personal pleasure? I'll continue writing whether or not I'm planning on posting. But if anyone enjoys it, it will motivate me to continue. If not that's cool too. Either way, thank you for reading much love to you!


End file.
